


Nobody saves me the way you do

by Band_obsessed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Existential Crisis, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, THIS IS SO CUTE, but thats it, like no tw or angst, maybe slight self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan’s existential crises’s weren’t anything new to Phil and he often encountered the younger boy lying on the floor, cheek squashed into the carpet, limbs splayed out at an awkward angle. So, when Phil found him like that, he barely even blinked.</p>
<p>OR </p>
<p>The one where Dan isn't feeling great and Phil is there to make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody saves me the way you do

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So hi!! Long time no post huh? I've actually been posting to my Tumblr which you can find here (http://dark-days-dark-nights-xx.tumblr.com) but I've decided to post to both ao3 and tumblr. Anyway! Thank you for all the lovely feedback on all my other fics and I hope you like this one!! Enjoy xx

Dan’s existential crises’s weren’t anything new to Phil and he often encountered the younger boy lying on the floor, cheek squashed into the carpet, limbs splayed out at an awkward angle. So, when Phil found him like that, he barely even blinked.

 

“Dan?” Phil asked, kneeling down next to his body, gently running his knuckles against his exposed cheek bone, sighing when he didn’t get an answer. He knew it wasn’t Dan’s fault, not really anyway, but he still couldn’t help get a tiny bit frustrated when Dan closed himself off from Phil.

 

“Dan? C’mon, come here.” Phil whispered, awkwardly hauling Dan’s pliant body into his lap, frowning when he made no attempt to hug him back, body flopping whatever way it fell, head lolling to the side.

 

“I’m sorry.” Dan whimpered, voice hoarse and monotone, like there were no real emotions behind the words he was speaking but Phil knew better than that. He shook his head, arms wrapping around Dan’s waist tightly, shoulder supporting his head as best he could.

 

“No, shh. None of that. It’s okay, bear. I’ve got you.” Phil murmured, and, when Dan turned his body around in Phil’s arms so his head was buried into his neck, fingers tangled in the material of his shirt, Phil smiled fondly and held him even tighter, gently rocking them back and forth.

 

“Why is everything so pointless, Phil? Why are we even here? Why do even exist? Why do I even exist?” Dan asked, voice cracking slightly and Phil felt a tear run down Dan’s cheek and splash onto his own neck. Chewing on his lip, Phil brought a hand up to Dan’s hair, fingers carding through the brown strands soothingly.

 

“We exist because something or someone wanted us to, Dan. You know I don’t believe in a God, but that doesn’t mean that the universe didn’t want us here for some reason. We’re part of something, bear, I don’t know what, but I know we’re needed. Whether that be for a ‘bigger plan’ or just to inhabit the universe, we’re useful, and so are you.” Phil replied, not really sure how to reply to such a philosophical question. Dan was silent for the next minute or so, his steady breathing being the only sound Phil could here before he spoke up again.

 

“I feel like such a burden, Phil. I mean, look at us. You were editing that video you’d filmed the other day and now you’ve stopped because I can’t keep it together long enough. I’m so sorry I’m like this. You don’t deserve this, Phil. You deserve someone so much better than me.” Dan was full on sobbing now, shoulders shaking and voice cracking. Phil’s heart broke as he registered Dan’s words, a dull ache spreading throughout his chest.

 

“No, hey, look at me,” Phil whispered, detaching Dan’s head from his neck and holding it in his hands, thumbs wiping away the tears dripping from his eyes, “you’re not a burden, not at all, don’t even think for a second you are. I don’t want anyone else Dan, I want you. I don’t care about the stupid video, because let’s face it, I’m pretty sure my boyfriend’s mental health comes way before any stupid editing I need to do.” Phil finished, gazing into Dan’s eyes with a look of fondness, placing a lingering kiss to his lips gently.

 

“I love you so much. And I don’t say it enough, but I do. I really fucking do, Phil.” Dan said, leaning forward so their foreheads were brushing against each other, breath mingling. Phil smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, sighing contently when Dan moved his arms to loop around his neck.

 

“I love you more, bear. So much more.” Phil replied, tilting Dan’s chin up before pressing their lips together softly, his hand cupping Dan’s cheek while the other one tangled in his hair. Dan smiled slightly which turned into a grin when they pulled apart, and, as he looked into Phil’s eyes, he knew he was a hundred percent right when he’d said that you could go swimming in them, in fact, he had been for the last six years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Thank you so much for reading!! <3


End file.
